Vehicles such as trucks, SUVs, CUVs, sedans, vans, etc. may have a closure/cover member to cover and/or retain items within a vehicle area. For example, a vehicle may include a tailgate that provides access to a bed of the vehicle. Tailgates, however, can be heavy. Consequently, the tailgate may be difficult to open and close, especially for a person not fully capable of operating the tailgate. Further, when a tailgate is opened relative to the bed, a person may have to lean over the tailgate to remove any items that may be stowed in the bed. Again, this may be a disadvantage to some when retrieving items that may be stowed in the bed. It should be noted there may be other areas of the vehicle where it is desirable to store, protect and retrieve items and therefore also desirable to cover the areas and thereafter easily expose the same areas.